


Как всегда

by passionario



Category: Next Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Френсисом Джеймс хотел просто секса, потому что некого было спасать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



— Фрэнк, — позвал Джеймс. — Ну же, Фрэнк, посмотри на меня.   
Френсис перевёл на него слегка мутный взгляд, облизнул пересохшие и потрескавшиеся губы. У них закончилось топливо и сдохла рация — Джеймс надеялся, что их до последнего мониторили с базы, и рано или поздно за ними приедут, но быть с раненым Френсисом посреди ёбаного ничего его не радовало. Он мог оказать первую помощь, но Френсису нужен был нормальный врач. Хорошо ещё, Джеймс обнаружил это укрытие, из старых баз ЩИТа. Что-то уцелело, надо же. Закодированный на ДНК, видимо, ещё их родителей, защитный контур пропустил их без возражений. Джеймс нашёл аптечку, долго пропускал ржавую воду из крана. Чудо, что она вообще текла, здесь вроде всё равно разбомбили.   
Рана у Френсиса была не такая уж и страшная, на самом деле. Ему прошило плечо на вылет, да ещё и лазером — сразу прижгло. Но ему было больно, он не мог толком поднять руку и уж точно — не мог стрелять.  
Все лекарства были давно просрочены, Джеймс от греха высыпал их в туалет и смыл — Френсис вполне мог найти и заглотить их и так. Отравление и промывание желудка в полевых условиях не выходили в ближайшие планы Джеймса.  
Наложив Френсису повязку, он умылся сам — вода пахла затхлостью, но стало легче. Начало отпускать, и отчего-то подступил страх. Когда на них напали, Джеймс действовал машинально, тело реагировало быстрее разума; спасибо Тони, который вбил в них инстинкт самосохранения и прокачал навыки выживания до абсолютных.   
У Френсиса был низкий болевой порог, даже смешно. С другой стороны, он чаще работал с длинной дистанции.   
Джеймс покрутил переключатели в коммуникационной комнате, но всё впустую — электроника здесь давно вышла из строя. Работал аварийный генератор, тускло светились лампы, мигая и потрескивая. Джеймс надеялся, что ничего не рванёт.   
Он насчитал с десяток комнат — кухня, коммуникационная комната, пустой склад и жилые комнаты с узкими железными койками. В герметичных шкафах матрасы, одеяла и подушки даже не превратились в пыльных монстров; пыль была повсюду, у Джеймса то и дело начинали слезиться глаза. Собрав несколько подушек и одеял, Джеймс вернулся к Френсису и устроил для него подобие постели, укутав потеплее.   
Они были в сутках езды от базы. Машину Джеймс бросил в километре отсюда и дальше нёс Френсиса на руках; еды у них тоже было немного, но продержаться сутки хватит.   
— Джеймс, — пробормотал Френсис, поймав его ладонь и слабо сжимая пальцы. — Посиди со мной.  
Джеймс скинул куртку и забрался под одеяло к Френсису. Думать о том, что на них могут напасть снова, не хотелось. Френсис привалился к нему боком, и Джеймс осторожно его обнял, не желая тревожить раненую руку.   
— Ты как? — спросил он, сонно моргая. От тепла его разморило, нужно было вновь умыться, может, съесть что-нибудь, но под одеялом было так хорошо.   
— Дёргает, — Френсис, оказывается, успел сползти ниже и потёрся щекой о его грудь. — Мешает. Бесит.   
— Не болит?   
— Поднять руку никак, но нет, почти не болит, — Френсис отстранился и откинулся на подушки. — Скучно. Сколько прошло времени?   
Механических часов у Джеймса с собой не было, а электроника, что была с собой, вышла из строя после электромагнитного импульса во время атаки. Хуже всего, что не работал его щит.   
— Не знаю.   
— Скучно, — повторил Френсис и улыбнулся.   
У него была дурная улыбка, такая, за которую Джеймсу вечно хотелось разбить ему лицо. Однажды, когда они только начинали, он так и сделал, почти машинально — а потом зачарованно смотрел, как Френсис размазывает по губам кровь из разбитого носа, а у него самого неприятно жгло руку. Не сразу Джеймс тогда заметил, что ссадил костяшки.   
До сих пор губы Френсиса отдавали для него железом, и после его поцелуев Джеймсу всегда хотелось пить.  
Связь между улыбкой Френсиса и его расстёгнутыми штанами точно была, как и связь между провалами в памяти Джеймса о том, как он расстёгивал эти штаны.   
Френсис улыбался, когда Джеймс придвинулся ближе, улыбался, когда они начали целоваться — эту улыбку Джеймс чувствовал губами. Здоровой рукой Френсис обнял его за плечи, притягивая ещё ближе, а когда Джеймс оторвался от его губ, засмеялся сухо и надтреснуто. Он всегда смеялся, когда Джеймс целовал его в шею.   
Без Генри всё было как-то иначе, слишком правдиво — Джеймсу некуда было спрятаться, не было оправданий, был только Френсис, который тянул тихим голосом, очень нежно, до мурашек на спине, почти выпевал — Джейми, Джейми, Джейми.   
С Френсисом Джеймс хотел просто секса, потому что некого было спасать.  
Он всё ещё целовал его шею, потому что Джеймсу нравилось, как рано или поздно смех Френсиса превращался в тихие стоны, что Френсис начинал цепляться за него пальцами, как утопающий. Он словно проверял себя на прочность, на выдержку — но когда Френсис так тихо стонал, Джеймс ломался, осыпался карточным домиком.   
— Фрэнк, — пробормотал он, — Фрэнк, тебе не больно?   
— Нет. Мне холодно, — Френсис облизал губы.   
Джеймс сдвинул его трусы, обхватил ладонью член и начал быстро дрочить, сильно сжимая пальцы, — Френсис закусил губу, все звуки прекратились. Остались только шорох одежды, прикосновение кожи к коже и ярко-синие глаза Френсиса, почти неоновые. Джеймсу хотелось поцеловать его ещё раз, коснуться яркого следа от зубов на нижней губе — Френсис сжимал их так сильно, что тонкая кожа должна была скоро разойтись.   
Кончал он тоже молча, а потом Джеймс нежно целовал его опухшие губы.   
После Френсиса начало клонить в сон, Джеймс устроил его поудобнее и как следует укрыл. Собственное возбуждение щекотало позвоночник, но жестокость, присущая их отношениям, заставляла Джеймса ждать.


End file.
